coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3336 (24th January 1992)
Plot Gail is thrilled that Mike is no longer the landlord of the cafe. Alma feels the fact doesn't change anything; she's still moving. Vera arranges to meet Gordon Hastings, overheard by Jack. The McDonalds go to the Magistrates Court. Steve is charged with handling stolen goods and pleads guilty. Mavis asks Victor Pendlebury to take Derek back. Victor tells her that Derek is useless and he won't re-employ him. Mavis accuses him of jealousy. The magistrates fine Steve £100. He has to pay it off at £5 a week. Jim is furious to discover that the case against the rest of the gang has been dropped. Victor tells Mavis he's completely cured; he no longer fancies her. She is stricken. Jack follows Vera to a pub where she meets Hastings. Gail accuses Alma of not caring what happens to her or the cafe. Jack warns Hastings off Vera so she has to introduce them. Hastings tells Vera that the Claytons have moved to Exeter. Jack refuses to let Vera give Hastings any more money thinking that he's a con man. He tells Hastings to stay away from them and tells Vera he knows that the Claytons are living in Heaton Norris. He bumped into Harry Clayton about twelve months ago and was told Andrea had the boy, Paul, adopted. Vera is upset that she's never seen him. Kevin fakes the first bill and feels like a thief. He looks for another job. Sally suggests that he informs the police. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker Guest cast *Victor Pendlebury - Christopher Coll *Gordon Hastings - Stephen MacKenna *Miss Cassidy - Liz Stooke *Clerk of the Court - Steve Dixon Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *MVB Motors *Jim's Cafe *Pendlebury Paper Products - Office *Cock and Bottle - Bar *City Magistrates Court, Manchester - Courtroom and exterior Notes *Final appearance of Christopher Coll as Victor Pendlebury. *Rita Fairclough (Barbara Knox) is credited but does not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve McDonald appears before the magistrates. Meanwhile, Kevin has trouble with his conscience. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,250,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 23rd July 2003 was edited for timing reasons and omitted 47" from the end of the first Rovers scene where Alec Gilroy chats to Audrey Roberts across the bar. The ITV3 repeat on 29th March 2019 contained the same edit. Category:1992 episodes